


The Sun Rises Again

by Ivaylo



Series: Glimmer [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, somewhat at scarif, very shortly after Scarif, vivid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: Outside at the horizon where the sea embraced the sky, the sun was setting. The bright pink of the sun, the hue of colours it painted across the sky were reflected in the thin pools of water that stayed behind after a wave had rolled back into the sea.It was beautiful. It felt like eternity.





	The Sun Rises Again

**Author's Note:**

> Discovered this in my documents and decided to post it. Enjoy!

 

The heat had cooled down to a comforting warmth. 

There was only the sound of waves crashing and rolling up the shoreline. A few birds in the distance, shrieking. The sound of the wind as it blew through her hair.  
No howling sound of Tie fighters above her head. No X-wing cannons being fired. No U-Wing exploding.  
Just peaceful sounds. 

The water around her ankles, pulling at her gently was warm. Jyn watched the blood on her pants being washed away. Turning the water red and then all fading with the next wave. 

She felt no pain. Not in her leg, not in her ribcage. 

Jyn slipped out of her boots. She wanted to feel the sand underneath her feet. She had double knotted her laces before the mission, like she always did, yet her shoes were gone so easily. 

The sand was soft and she sank in a bit with every step she took. 

Outside at the horizon where the sea embraced the sky, the sun was setting. The bright pink of the sun, the hue of colours it painted across the sky were reflected in the thin pools of water that stayed behind after a wave had rolled back into the sea.  
It was beautiful. It felt like eternity. 

In the distance Jyn could make out two, probably human figures walking towards her. 

She looked out to the sea, to the sun and the towers of clouds rimmed by hot pink light. He was standing next to her. Close. She could feel it. Like she had felt is presence in her orbit from early on. Warm and reassuring. She did not turn to look at him, instead she gazed over to the figures. They seemed so familiar, she just couldn't grasp where she had seen them before. 

“Jyn, come.” he said. His voice as warm and reassuring as his presence. Welcoming. 

She trusted him, so she turned. 

As she took in his features, his dark hair, tousled by the wind, the slight smile on his lips, that forced her heart to skip a beat, the way he held himself upright, as if she hadn't just had to stable him to even make a single step, the way he stared at her as if there was no other beauty here than her, that was when the pain returned. 

Pain so aching, so hurtful that she had to open her eyes. 

The light was blinding. A dark scheme bend over to look at her. There was sound. Muffled if there wasn't this constant ringing.  
Panic rose in her chest with every beat her heart took. She could not see. Nothing but white light. 

Where was he? 

_Cassian!_

A firm hand pressed her down. Hard. 

Her sight turned grey on the edges.  
No. 

 

No!

 

Blackness swallowed her. 

 

Jyn never again dreamt of that beach. Sometimes, in okay nights there sand was black and the two figures came to her. Lifted her to the bright blue sky. _My Stardust._  
Sometimes the beach was full of war and a false sunset. In the not so bad version Cassian was there with her. In her worst nightmare she was alone. Facing the explosion on her own. 

But she always woke up. No bright light. No ringing sound, just a warm and reassuring voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'd like afterlife to be a very particular, never ending beach around sunset.


End file.
